


A Silent Agreement

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Darkroom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: Tony Stark goes to his favourite gay bar looking for a good fuck. He finds much more than that.





	A Silent Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my vacation in a town that has a gay bar with a darkroom (a literal dark room on the upper floor where you can have sex). I'm not the right gender to be allowed in, but it was enough of an inspiration as it was.

When Tony arrives to his favourite gay bar, it is already crowded. He pauses in the door and looks around in search of his fuck for the night. A satisfied smirk tugs at his lips when he sees that many eyes are already on him. He loves to choose. Eventually, he spots a handsome dark haired man in the corner and starts towards him. He takes his time to enjoy the walk, brushing against bodies here and there. 

The stranger is no less handsome up close, so Tony steps to him. He's greeted with a wide smile. 

"What are you having?" he says. 

"You mean before…?" the man asks giving him a once over and pausing at his crotch. 

Tony raises an eyebrow. 

"I mean, if I were to go to the bar what would you like me to get you," he explains. 

"A beer is fine," the other replies. Tony doesn't quite like his overconfident expression but he doesn't have to look at his face in the darkroom upstairs. 

He turns and walks towards the bar. By the time Tony gets there however, he's completely forgotten the man in the corner. Waiting at the bar, there is the sweetest boy he's ever seen. Tony licks his lips as if already tasting the boy and walks up very close behind him. One of the bartenders just puts two cocktails and a receipt in front of the stranger. Tony doesn't hesitate to hold out a hundred dollar bill over his shoulder. 

"They are on me." 

The bartender nods and accepts it. Tony is a regular and a generous one. 

The boy turns frowning, opening his mouth to protest but when he sees Tony he doesn't say anything. 

"I'm glad that the feeling is mutual," Tony says pressing closer. 

"My friend…" the boy begins. 

"Surely knows the things that can happen at a place like this," Tony cuts in. 

He can see that the boy wants to resist but the way his eyes trace each feature of Tony's face betrays his intentions. 

"Do you want to drink that before we go upstairs?" Tony asks for no other reason than to test a hypothesis. 

The blush colouring the boy's cheeks is all the confirmation he needs: the other's never been to a darkroom. But if his dilated pupils are any indication he's dying to go. 

"Does imagining it make your pretty cock hard?" Tony asks closing the distance between them, so that his semi is pressed against the boy's thigh. He gasps but doesn't move away.

"What do you imagine?" Tony prompts.

He watches the emotions crossing the boy's face eagerly. His blush deepens and he casts his eyes down but the way he licks his lips promises an answer. 

"I…" he begins and doesn't hesitate long before raising his gaze and speaking. "Being pushed against a wall, and fucked from behind," he whispers but Tony is close enough to hear. 

He hums contentedly. "Do you think your pretty hole could take me without lube?" 

A whimper and a shudder are all the reaction he gets. "Only my spit to make you ready," he says, moving his leg between the boy's. 

"Is your pretty cock leaking already?" Tony teases as the stranger ruts against him involuntarily. 

"Peter," the boy whispers. 

Tony smirks. "Does hearing your name gets you off, Peter?" he asks. "Or is it me telling you how much I want to lick off every drop that's got your moving so deliciously?" 

Peter whimpers and leans closer until their chests are touching.Tony can hear his trembling breaths and feel their warmth on his neck.

"You want to taste, baby boy?" he asks, tilting his head to give Peter access. 

The beautiful moan that falls from the boy's lips at that makes Tony smirk. 

"Oh, do you enjoy being called that? It's good because you are. An eager little boy who just can't wait to be filled by a man, aren't you? I bet you can't even hold off that long yet. Am I right? Will you be coming a minute after I touch you?" 

"No," Peter whimpers, clutching Tony's shoulder for support. 

"Oh, so you say you can last?" 

"I can," Peter says, his voice breaking. "I want to," he amends and Tony smirks. 

"I want you to, too."

Tony can feel Peter nod, then he gasps when he feels those soft lips on his neck. The boy kisses like an angel. He slips a hand to Peter's hip and starts rubbing circles on it. The boy lets out a moan and kisses him harder, sucking a little. The sensation of his tongue sends a shiver down Tony's spine. He squeezes Peter's hip, then moves his hand farther back, not quite touching Peter's ass. 

"Can you feel how hard my cock is?" he asks, shifting a little so that his erection is pressed against Peter's. "It's all for you, baby." 

Peter shudders at that and Tony uses it to wrap his arm around him, pulling his body flush against his own. 

"I want to suck you," he says. 

Tony chuckles. "You only have to ask. Are you ready?"

The boy takes his time to answer. He's trembling in Tony's embrace, rock hard erection brushing against his but he doesn't speak. Tony has the mad idea of taking him home and away from all the strangers upstairs but he shakes it off. The boy is uncommonly pretty but surely that's no reason to go soft, Tony argues with himself. 

"What's it going to be, baby boy?" he prompts and this time he doesn't have to wait for an answer. 

Peter grasps Tony's hand in his much smaller one and starts walking towards the stairs. Tony follows but as Peter mounts the first step, he stops him. He pulls him against his body so that his cock is nudged between Peter's buttocks. 

"Are you sure?" Tony asks. 

Instead of replying Peter turns and kisses him straight on the mouth. Tony moans and grabs Peter's ass, lifting him off the stair. The boy reacts immediately, wrapping his legs around Tony's waist. Tony walks him up the stairs and into the farthest corner. He presses Peter against the wall and kisses him hard. The moan the boy lets out is the most delicious Tony's ever heard. He wants more of it. He wants his own name falling from Peter's lips as he is reduced to a moaning, begging mess on his cock. He wants that despite the only rule he has in this place: condoms and no names. But as Peter's plush lips welcome him, Tony craves to break both. 

He runs one hand into Peter's hair and pulls until the boy's head is tilted back. Tony goes for his neck and bites down, marking the boy as his. Peter's whimper is delicious. Too delicious… Tony is torn. He wants to hear him but he hates that anyone else up here can. He covers Peter's mouth as he continues kissing and biting down his collarbone. When Peter moans against his palm, Tony growls, a surge of impatience seizes him.

He puts Peter down and sink to his knees. He takes out Peter's cock in a flash and hums when he feels the wetness of precome. Tony is not one to break promises: he licks off every drop before taking Peter's whole length into his mouth. As he starts deepthroating him, the sounds Peter make become dirtier and hotter than ever. Tony can't take it. He lets go of the boy's cock and stands up. He cups his cheeks and looks at him in the dark before leaning to his ear. 

"Baby boy," he half whispers, half moans. "I will need you to keep silent, okay?" he asks. "You sound too good for anyone else to hear. Can you do that? Be silent for me while I get you off?" 

Peter's voice trembles with a whimper when he answers.

"I can do it." 

"Good boy," Tony praises. When Peter remains silent, he adds, "so good for me." 

Tony kneels again but before going for Peter's cock, he bites down on his hip. Peter's breath hitches and he grasps Tony's hair but he keeps his promise. Tony rewards him by sucking on the tip of his cock. Peter's grip tightens in his hair and by the time Tony is deepthroating him again, it's positively painful. He doesn't mind though, because Peter's thrusts and his silent agony is worth everything. 

Then, after a delicious flick of his tongue Peter yanks him up. Tony stands with a low chuckle. 

"What is it, baby?" 

"Fuck me," Peter gasps.

Tony teases his lips with his thumb before moving to unbuckle his belt and opening his pants. 

"Wanna get a taste first?" 

Peter kisses him hard, before dropping to his knees and sucking on Tony's half-hard cock. It only takes a few delicious licks for Tony to be ready again but he lets Peter have his fun. He's so eager and even though he keeps silent his ragged breathing tells Tony that he would be moaning if he were allowed.

Then, Tony cups his jaw and pushes him back. 

"Come here," he says, holding out a hand to it. "Want to turn around, like in your fantasy?" he asks when Peter is level with him again. 

He shakes his head. Tony smirks but waits for him to talk.

"Pick me up like you did before?" he asks in a low, lustful whisper. 

"You make me work for it, don't you?" Tony chuckles but he's already pushing Peter's pants down. "Take these off. All the way."

The boy obeys just as eagerly as before. In the meantime Tony slips on a condom.

"Wanna slick it again?" 

Peter takes him down all the way without a word and lets Tony hit the back of his throat until he gags. Then, he comes up, and Tony wastes no time in lifting him up and lining up to his entrance. He starts pushing in, slowly breaching Peter's inner rim. The boys goes rigid when he does but doesn't let out any sound except his gasp. 

"You're so tight," Tony praises. "So perfect on my cock." 

Peter bites his lips and tightens his embrace around Tony's neck. Tony keeps pushing in, taking his sweet time with it. 

When he bottoms out, he can't form words just growls and thrusts a few times barely pulling out. Still adjusting to the stretch, a soft whimper escape Peter at that. 

"Shh," Tony soothes. "You are doing so well. Taking my cock all the way. Can you feel how deep I am?" he teases, punctuating each word of his question with a gentle thrust. 

"I…" Peter begins but it dies on a moan. 

"Shh," Tony says again. "Do you want me to pull out?" 

"No," the boy manages. 

"Good, because I don't want to pull out." 

"Please," Peter begs.

Tony complies and starts fucking him picking a steady rhythm. Peter's head falls back and his breathing turns ragged. As his prostate becomes more sensitive, he struggles more and more to keep silent. Tony watches him in awe and starts moving Peter on his cock in sync with his thrusts. 

The boy's eyes shoot open and he stares, mouth hanging open. When he starts leaning back Tony is afraid that he's lost balance but then he gets it. 

"Fuck, baby," he whispers and allows Peter to lean back against the wall. The boy even lets go with one hand to press his palm next to his body. 

When Peter starts rocking his hips they both groan but Tony doesn't find it in himself to tell him off. Peter will remember anyway, he's a good boy.

Tony is not wrong. As Peter's orgasm is building however, it gets harder and harder for him. 

"Imagine that we are a sound away from getting caught," Tony improvises. "But you want to come, you want it so badly. They would ruin it. Do you want your pleasure to be ruined?"

Peter sobs out a "No," and keeps moving, his legs trembling around Tony's waist. 

"Hold on tight, baby," Tony warns, readjusting his grip on the underside of Peter thighs. "Let me make you feel good. There? Does it feel good there? And how about now?" he asks, starting to alternate between deep and shallow thrusts that are just enough to brush against Peter's prostate. 

It only takes a minute for Peter to gasp loudly and go rigid. 

"Come for me, baby boy, let my big cock fuck you so well, come on, let go…" 

And Peter does. He shudders and shoots his load to his stomach.

Tony watches, mesmerised, then pulls out slowly before Peter gets too sensitive. He doesn’t put him down yet but steps closer to him and hugs him to his chest. 

"There you are, baby boy. You were amazing. Breath now, that's it. Kiss me," he whispers lips already against Peter's. 

When Peter comes around, he untangles his legs and Tony takes it as his cue to gently put him down. Peter looks up at him, beautiful big eyes glistening in the darkness. 

"What about you?"

Tony smirks. He's more than fine but he's not going to say no, if Peter wants to get him off. 

"You want my cum, is that it?" 

"You know I want it," Peter whispers and he sounds so vulnerable that Tony pulls him into a hug instinctively. 

"Then fuck this," he whispers, kissing Peter's hair. "Fuck this place and come with me. I want you, Peter." 

"I want you, too. Want to be your baby boy," Peter whispers. 

Tony moans and kisses him, caressing his hair and finding his hand. He’s never done anything like this before but saying those words just felt right. Almost as much as holding Peter in his arms does.

"Then you are mine. My darling baby," he says pulling Peter's palm to his lips.

The time it takes for them to get dressed passes in a blur. Tony can't wait to get back to his house and be able to look at Peter without anyone else seeing them. To make him feel good without fearing someone else to hear.

"Let's get the back door, baby," he says once they are both ready. 

Peter follows him in silence but before he gets in the car, he steps close to Tony and asks in a whisper:

"When we get there, will you give me your cum?" 

Tony growls and pulls him against himself. 

"I will, baby," he promises. "I will fill you up and make you mine. Would you like that?" 

The delighted moan, Peter lets out as an answer is enough for Tony to get inside the car and break every speed limit as he drives his baby boy home. 


End file.
